Recovering Romance
by AriusLaVari
Summary: It had been a normal day for Gajeel and Natsu, that was until they discovered that two of the friends had been taken! Neither one realizing how much they meant to the pair of slayers.


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Gajeel Redfox's day began the same as every other in his little home in town, he woke up, got Pantherlily to get up; after much fighting with the little black exceed, damn he was a tough little thing, not as tough as that little thing though...damn it, this is an issue too isn't it? When did he start waking up thinking about that thing? There's a grumbled sigh as his subconscious spoke into his head, "Something bad is gonna happen to that thing...you should check on that." How could he not check on it now? There was another sigh as he scooped up the still drowsy exceed and took off out the door. Now normally he would head straight for the guild, but that thing always headed toward's the blondie's house, he knew where that was because it was covered in Salamander's scent. Why didn't that thick headed fire mage...just take that blondie? Was he really that dense? How many times has he sighed within the span of only being awake for half an hour, did this one make four?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Gajeel, are you okay?" Lily asked as the black exceed finally woke up and heard the iron shadow dragon sighing almost continuously at this point, "Are you worried about something?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The red eyed man just glared at the path in front of him as he answered his cat-like partner, "I've got a bad taste in my mouth..." Is all the response Lily gets before he picks up his pace and begins to walk faster, damn near running into it as it came skipping down the path to blondie's pad. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh! Gajeel! Good morning and you too Lily!" The bluenette spoke cheerfully as she ran into the much taller man and grinned at him a stabbing bolt of guilt hitting him in the gut at how easily she smiled at him. "What are you doing in town?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He greeted her as he normally did; well not normally actually, he patted her head and actually answered her, relief making him careless, " Morning Shrimp. You oughta watch where yer walkin' or someone's gonna walk off with ya one'a these days." There it was, the source of his worry and it had smiled at him all pleasantly and everything, why had he been worried? No reason, just paranoia. He began walking off without answering the short bluenette's question though he raised his hand as if to say 'see ya at the guild' promptly earning a giggle from it. Her...not it, Levy McGarden the one thing on his mind lately and he didn't know why, that bothered him so much, he had no right, none at all. Master Makarov would definitely kill him if he found out about these feelings...feelings? Ah! The black haired man rustled his own hair up panicking, he had no feelings for it, none at all! He was paranoid for no reason at all!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey! Gajeel! What's the matter with you? Seriously man?" an icy voice reached the Slayer's ears and he looked up to see Gray staring at him as if he was a nut. The look of stupidity the Ice Make wizard gave him annoyed the dragon, made him wanna give the guy a good pummeling, but it was too early in the morning for that, now if Salamander bothered him...that would be a fight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What are you goin' on about, ya freaky ice stripper?" He said with a roll of his eyes before he kept walking even as Gray started to follow him; well I guess it wasn't that ice weirdo following him but that he was headed to the guild as well. Salamander couldn't be far behind...unless he stayed with the blondie. 'Go back...' His heart whispered it suddenly forcing him to frown even more deeply than usual./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I just saw you wringing your brain like you were worried 'bout somethin' so I thought I'd ask. Nothing's happened in town or anything like that has it?" The ice man asked and Gajeel sighed, he didn't really feel like chatting with this idiot but he would do it anyway./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nothing's happened, I'm just zoned out, don't worry about it ice stripper. I'm goin' to try and find a job..." He said it as he pushed the door open to the guild and spotted Salamander frowning off to the side, he had gotten here early...That made the iron shadow dragon suspicious but he didn't say anything to the pink haired mage, instead opting to ignore him for now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Without looking at the spike headed black haired man, Natsu; or Salamander in the case of Gajeel Redfox; asked the ice man a question, "Hey you didn't happen to see Luce headed up this way did you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No man, why are you wondering about it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I just wanted to know, there's no problem in that, she's my team mate after all." The fire dragon slayer ignored Gray's rude way of talking for once; okay Gajeel immediately realized something was off today...but what? What was today? Why was it special? Why had he woke up from a nightmare this morning? There were too many questions and no answers, that alone made the dragon nervous./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Growling under his breath he sits down and taps his foot in an annoyed manner as he munches on a piece of iron that he keeps in a pouch by his side; it tasted awful, what the hell? Iron never tasted awful to him! Was he really that...worried? At the same time that Gajeel had taken a bite of his iron, Natsu had taken a bite of some fire and both of them said the same exact thing at the same time, "I've got a bad taste in my mouth..." Glancing at each other; in that exact moment and thankfully not in anyway about to fight each other, they go wide eyed and both of the men take off out of the guild before anyone can question their attitudes anymore. Something was wrong...very, very wrong! His gut was wrenching as if it wanted to tear open from the inside as worry consumed him. Levy! His thoughts focused on that and he followed her scent, all the way back to Lucy's pad...which was torn to shreds. Broken things, the land lady unconscious, torn curtains, and worst of all...a light pen with glasses and golden keys laid in on the floor in the middle of all the chaos. Where were they? Where were Levy and Lucy!?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The land lady's eyes opened, just barely, and she coughed staring intently at the two slayers that had walked into the chaos. "Go...now...those poor girls...they were just...taken..." Back to her unconscious state the two men were in a tizzy now and began sniffing all over the place, working together instead of fighting for once./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They followed their scents to the edge of the forest east of Magnolia and then they had lost the scents somehow. "Gajeel...I want to keep looking around here but someone has to tell the guild what happened. We'll have a higher chance of finding them if we're all together!" Somehow...the iron shadow dragon listened to Natsu and ran off, bolting back to the guild as fast as his high speed and stamina could carry him. /p  
p class="p0" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He burst into the guild, getting questioning looks from everyone, including Lily and Master Makarov, that's when he blurted it out, "Levy and Lucy are missing! They made Lucy drop her keys and the Shrimp doesn't have her light pen or glasses either!" The guild rose into action immediately, Jet and Droy ran as fast as they could; Jet being much faster he would arrive and find Natsu searching hopelessly around for the scent of either of the women in vain. They had nothing...no clues, no hints, just...a forest. They ran into the forest in groups, organized by a calm; but still obviously worried Erza and a very angry looking Makarov./p  
p class="p0" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They searched and searched...for hours and nothing, not even Jet could find anything and now everyone was worrying, fearing the worst they set up search parties that would stay up all into the night. Among them were Gajeel and Natsu, who had been uncomfortable and worried before it even happened; after they sat down for a minute; more like ten seconds; they'd mentioned their dreams, and both had similar nightmares. Levy just disappearing for no reason, Lucy disappearing for no reason; something had been trying to tell them that their women...wait their women? No, no don't think like that. Their team mates had been in danger, not just team mates but friends. Ha...Gajeel couldn't convince himself that he thought much of the bookworm as a team mate...he did though and didn't say anything about it. She was gone right now and he needed to find her, that was all that mattered./p  
p class="p0" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It did bring to mind the question of why Natsu and Gajeel had been so aware of the danger present to the two women but...had said or done nothing. Maybe they thought it was paranoia; of course they would...I mean who would kidnap any Fairies from Fairy Tail in Magnolia, the guild's home base. Who could have taken them though? Raven Tail? No...definitely not, they had been at the tournament and they'd been disbanded after the tournament. Sighing the black haired man was racking his brain as he searched for any sign of Levy or Lucy, if they could find one they could find the second one. So far...it wasn't getting them anywhere they were missing./p 


End file.
